


Jealousy

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa VS Jonerys [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, F/M, Jealousy, Minor Jon Snow/Ygritte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa is watching Jon's phone while he tries to study. When the phone beeps a little too often, she goes to Jon. Jon's ex Ygritte is texting him, telling him she wants to talk and somehow that doesn't sit well with Sansa.





	Jealousy

Sansa looked up from her book when Jon’s phone beeped again.

She had never known that Jon had this many friends. Actually, she had always thought that apart from her own brother Robb Jon had no friends at all, but it seemed that she had been wrong. It seemed that even after being together for nine months there were still things about Jon she didn’t know.

She sighed when his phone beeped again. “Jon!” She pushed herself up and grabbed his phone from the table. “I know that you didn’t want to be disturbed, but your phone won’t stop beeping. It’s probably important.” She knocked on the door of his bedroom and shifted her weight from one leg to the other while she waited for him to open.

“What?” Jon stared at Sansa and his phone in her hands.

“You've gotten at least ten text during the last five minutes.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I thought that maybe it was important.” She gave him the phone and Jon frowned his eyebrows while he stared at the screen.

“What does she want?” His eyes wandered over the messages and without another word he turned around and sat down on the edge of his bed. “I haven’t heard from her in years."

“From whom?” Sansa swallowed and she tried to casually lean against the doorframe. Her heart was racing in her chest and she crossed her arms to hide the slight trembling.

“Ygritte.” Jon didn’t look up from his screen and Sansa felt her stomach turning around.

“Who's Ygritte?” She tried to keep her voice as light as possible, but she couldn’t help feeling a slight bit uncomfortable.

They were dating for nine months already, but for some reason they had never really talked about their previous relationships.

Sansa didn’t really like talking about hers. The three relationships she had had were not exactly worth talking about. She had already wasted enough time on them. But somehow she now regretted that she had never asked Jon about his previous girlfriends. Maybe she had somehow hoped that she was his first. She had at least liked the thought of being his first.

“Ygritte is my…” He eventually looked up and his eyes widened when he stared at Sansa. “We used to date. We broke up because…” He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t really know why we broke up actually. We just did.” He stared back at his screen.

“What does she want?” Sansa sounded a little harsher than she wanted to, but somehow she couldn’t help it. She straightened her back and curled her fingers up, clenching her fists. “Why is she texting you all of a sudden after all those years?”

Jon licked his lips and he kept silent for a moment. “Something has happened. She wants to talk.”

“You're not going, are you?” Sansa shook her head and she walked towards him. “You've broken up years ago, what can she possibly want to talk about?” She reluctantly sat down next to him and she folded her hands in her lap.

“I don’t know.” Jon opened the new message coming in and quickly he typed a short reply. “Maybe she has no one else to talk about?”

“So, then she bothers her ex she has not talked to for years?” Sansa raised her eyebrows. “Even if I had no one else to talk to, I still wouldn’t go to one of my exes.” She bent her head and stared at her restless fingers. “But well, I know why I broke up with them at least.”

She had broken up with Jeoffrey because it turned out he wasn’t as charming as she thought him to be. Then she had dated Tyrion for a moment, just to show Jeoffrey that she had moved on and could live without him, but she had never loved Tyrion. And she didn’t even want to think about her relationship with Ramsay.

“If you don’t want me to go, I won’t go.” Jon grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. “I'm in love with you. I’ve been in love with you ever since we’ve met. Ygritte and I had a nice thing, but it’s over.” He paused for a moment and Sansa kept silent. “Do you want to talk about why you broke up with your exes? So I can make sure I won’t make the same mistakes?”

“You won’t.” Sansa interrupted him and she pressed the palm of her hand to his cheek. "There is no need to worry about it, because you won’t.” Her voice was barely a whisper. “You’re nothing like them.” She felt a tear escaping her eye and rolling down her cheek, but Jon used his thumb to wipe it away. “Do I have to worry about you and…” Sansa didn’t even dare to say her name again.

“About me and Ygritte?” Jon raised his eyebrows. “Of course not.” He shook his head and reached for her hands. “What Ygritte and I had was…” He licked his lips. “Exciting and new and great, but…” He squeezed her hands and rubbed her knuckles. “I love you and I won’t go back to her. I don’t want to go back to her.”

Sansa kept silent for a moment. She stared at their entwined hands. She was not his first girlfriend. She was probably not his first anything. But maybe being the first didn’t matter. Maybe the only thing that actually mattered was being the last.

“Sansa…” Jon leaned towards her and his forehead rested on hers. "Why would I ever want someone else if I can have you?”

She curled her lips up into a smile and then she pressed her lips on his. “I don’t want to be the kind of girlfriend telling you who to be friends with.”

“You're not.” Jon shook his head. “I wouldn’t have gone talking to her anyway.” He kissed her again and again and again. “She was the one who wanted to be free.” He tucked a strand of hair behind Sansa’s ear. “And because I set her free I found you.” He kissed her again. “And I can’t live without you anymore."

“You won’t have to, Jon. I promise, you won’t have to.”


End file.
